Certain herbicides such as napropamide, chemical name: 2-(alpha-naphthoxy)-N,N-diethylpropionamide, are active only in the dextro (+) isomeric form. (Synthesis and Herbicidal Activity of N,N-Diethyl-2-(1-naphthyloxy)propionamide & Its Optical Isomers--Agricultural & Food Chemistry, Vol. 23, 5 (September/October 1975) pp. 1008-1010). It is known that the dextro isomer of napropamide can be prepared from L-methyl-2-chloropropionate. This material is not presently available at a price which can be economically utilized in the process of preparing napropamide as suggested above. Enzymes have shown stereospecificity in resolving mixtures of D,L-methyl-2-chloropropionate into L-methyl-2-chloropropionate and D-2-chloropropionic acid. In order for such a resolution method to provide an economical process it is necessary to racemize and reesterify the D-2-chloropropionic acid for resolution and use in manufacturing the desired product.